Yu Kanda/Misc.
Major Battles * Yu Kanda VS Alma Karma(Multiple times) * Yu Kanda VS Alma Karma(To death) * Yu Kanda VS Angela * Yu Kanda VS Allen Walker * Yu Kanda and Allen VS Pierrot * Yu Kanda and Lavi VS enhanced level 2 * Yu Kanda VS Victorio * Yu Kanda, Daisya and Marie VS Akuma * Yu Kanda VS Tyki Mikk * Yu Kanda and Marie VS Akuma 3.5 * Yu Kanda VS Skin Bolic * Yu Kanda and Lavi (without innocence) VS Level 4 * Yu Kanda Vs Phantom G * Yu Kanda VS Link (Phantom G) * Yu Kanda and Marie VS Level 4 * Yu Kanda and Allen VS Level 4 * Yu Kanda VS Bookman (training) * Yu Kanda VS Wisely * Yu Kanda VS Alma Karma VS Allen * Yu Kanda VS CROWS * Yu Kanda VS Akuma * Yu Kanda VS Apocryphos Quotes * (To Allen): "You're naive. We're destroyers, not saviours." * (To Allen): "There are sacrifices that must be made, rookie" * (To Skin): "I hate sweets" * (To Alma): "This world is dark and it's so hard to breathe... but in this instant, when I laughed along with you, I felt that breathing just got a little more easier." * (in the ark): "I said I'd kill him. Now get lost. Or should I start with you guys first?" * (To Lenalee and Marie): "What? No "Welcome back for me?" * (To Zuu Mei): "Well... you're also going to hell then" Trivia *Kanda's hobbies are gardening, training, meditation, camping in the forest, winning hands-down in sparring matches, and making soba.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Ark, Page 26D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 58 *He likes soba, cutting things in half, and fair fights. *He dislikes anything crowds, the blue sky, naive people, and CROWs. *Kanda's favourite foods are soba noodles, tempura, pumpkins, green pepper, and lotus root.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 106 *His last moments with Alma are essential to him. *Kanda's favourite saying is "Always keep your word".D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 24 *Kanda's manifesto would be: ::1. Remove all whiny employees and Exorcists at the Order. ::2. Stop production of all of the Science Division products that cause problems. ::3. Strengthen the Order's soba menu in the cafeteria.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 23 *According to Lavi, one of Kanda's hobbies is sparring with Bookman.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 29 *Kanda has 2.0 eyesight. *According to Lavi, one of Kanda's strengths is his powers of concentration. *Kanda's weakness, according to Allen, is his short temper. *Kanda's favourite colour is red. *According to Lavi, Kanda relieves stress by drawing Mugen. *Something that Kanda does without fail each morning is muscle training. *Kanda feels most at ease in the training dojo, where he meditates. *Lavi reveals that he isn't sure about the type of women Kanda likes because he tends to treat men and women the same.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 30 *He usually gets up at 4am and goes to bed at 10pm. *According to Allen, Kanda prefers alcohol to sweets, pointing out that he doesn't seem to like sweet things at all. *Kanda usually drinks Japanese green tea. *Kanda always eats tempura soba before missions. *Allen believes that the happiest moment for Kanda was being able to reconcile with Alma. *When he can't sleep, Kanda tends to train—Lavi has seen him doing sit ups during the night and Allen has seen him practice his swing on the grass outside. *According to Allen, Kanda has no material wishes aside from soba-related things. Similarly, Lavi believes he may not interested in money. *When it comes to uniform design, Kanda doesn't need any extras. *He always needs to take a hair tie on missions, because if his hair isn't tied up, he can't seem to concentrate. *Kanda doesn't mind what kind of hair tie he uses, even if it's a ribbon. He also often uses Lenalee's hair ties.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 31 *According to Marie, Kanda smells like soap.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 26: Discussion Room *Kanda is ambidextrous.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 26, Discussion Room, Page 194 *Hoshino notes that Kanda is the dumbest out of the four, behind Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee.D.Gray Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 21, Page 106, Discussion Room Vol.5 *Hoshino's comments on Kanda's profile that it's "not easy drawing beautiful people".D.Gray Man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Page 24, Character Profile *Kanda placed 2nd in the first official popularity poll.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 63, Page 116, First Annual Character Popularity Poll 1st in the secondD.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 121 and then 2nd again in the third. And in the fourth he became 1st again, beating Allen.D.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 171 *It is implied that Kanda cannot swim.D.Gray-Man Anime, Episode 43 Omake *In one of the Discussion Rooms, it is noted that Kanda washes his hair with soap.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 124, Discussion Room Vol. 6 *According to D.Gray-Man Reverse, vol. 3, Kanda's first kiss was with Gigi when Kanda was thirteen (physically; chronologically three) and Gigi was drunk. *Mugen was reforged by Zuu Mei Chang after it was broken into pieces during Kanda's fight with Skinn Bolic.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 186 *When he was born, Yu had no surname. He was given "Kanda" because he was born in the “''Mitoshiro World''”: a rice paddy from which rice is offered to the gods... “Kanda” holds the same meaning. Since a last name is required to enter the Order, he was given the name "Yu Kanda", and because of what happened in his past, he doesn't want to be called "Yu" by anyone but Alma.Volume 20, omake *Kanda used to secretly drink tequila at the order. He once was seen by Lenalee so she wanted to try but she got knocked out.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 24, Discussion Room *According to Reever and Lenalee, Kanda is a dog person.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 25, Talk Corner *According to Katsura Hoshino, Kanda's image-color is navy blue. *Kanda is the type of person that "says things with his eyes". *When Kanda needs paper to write on, he'll just rip pages from Lenalee's or Alma's notebooks. Also, he tends to write on his hand, or whatever is closest, be it paper, a wall, or a table. He would use a Tombow oil-based pressurised ballpen, Airpress, which is ideal for Kanda because it's sturdy, and he writes quickly.https://www.instagram.com/p/BxCk_y6hLY6/ 'References' 'Navigation' de:Yu Kanda es:Yu Kanda fr:Yû Kanda pl:Yū Kanda ru:Канда Юу Category:Character Subpages Category:Misc.